


Black Sheep

by jeromevaleska



Category: Gotham (TV), Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, Pining, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, cheating but you don't know you're cheating....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeromevaleska/pseuds/jeromevaleska
Summary: Jerome is obsessed with Tom's girlfriend, the lover of his identical twin's brother. He has been stalking you two for months, trying to learn everything he can about your relationship. He's just itching to get his hands on you. Oh what he would do to be able to play the role of his brother for a day.





	Black Sheep

Every day for weeks now, he told himself he was finished, he was done watching the two of you together. Once or twice he managed at least a day without moving from wherever it was he found himself, but most days the pull towards you nearly overwhelmed him. He found a motel close to your house and began watching. He knew, unerringly, where you were at any given moment.

He just doesn't remember when he first started thinking of you this way. He couldn't recall the last time he touched himself to the thought of someone else's laugh. He remembered every little detail about you, the way your lips were delicately plump, your lovely cheekbones, the perfectly shaped curves of your body.

You were beautiful. You were the epitome of grace, splendor, and all things lovely in his eyes. And so he watched you, watched you and his dreaded twin brother Tom whenever you two went out on dates. He learned your habits, knew every gesture you ever used, familiarized himself with what you looked for in a man. By the end of the month, he knew you better than you perhaps knew yourself. But you were fragile, cautious, trusted only a few of your very close friends. He knew that, and he waited.

Smiling. Smiling so brightly, all dimples and happiness, his eyes warm instead of the cold, emotionless gaze whenever he caught sight of it. And then your graceful laughter, hair flowing with every soft sound. But not for him. Not because of him. They were for another, more specifically, his brother.

Whenever he saw you standing next to his brother, your shoulders brushing and Tom sending you all too tender stares. He could only scoff every time you returned the gazes with timid, enamored, bridal flutters of your eyelashes. What made Jerome want to turn and leave was every single time Tom would turn your face to his, pressing your lips together, as light as a feather. You would blush and hit him lightly on the shoulder afterwards, flustered like a pure maiden.

His face formed to a grimace when he witnessed the back and forth romantic gestures between you two. "I can't do this," he thought for what had to be the hundredth time, "I can't fucking do this anymore."

The urge to push his brother away and take you in his arms was so overwhelming he felt his muscles spasm with the need to move. Instead, he stood where he was, just watching from afar, upright and stationary only by a mighty act of will. To be so close and so powerless was almost beyond bearing, but the alternative was a lot worse.

He spied on you two anytime he could. He followed you two to the store, to a restaurant or a bar, wherever you went. He was always close behind, hiding in the shadows like the predator he was. He watched as his brother peppered you with kisses, as you two sat together all snuggled up close while watching TV, unaware of the pair of eyes watching you two in turn. He watched you at night, as you went to bed, emerging from the bushes when the whole house was bathed in darkness. He watched as your chest rose and fell with his brother's arms wrapped around you. Jerome wondered to himself: why couldn't he have everything that his brother had?

Through a hole he drilled behind a portrait in Tom's room, Jerome could watch you two to his leisure. The hole gave him rights in front of your bed, if he forced his eye a little, he could see the door. Right in front of him, unseen. In the morning, he watched after he could hear you two making love—or fornicate, as he growled through his teeth—seething. You two had an enviable sexual appetite, you would often crawl on top of him to devour his lips for yourself before he settled his face between your thighs. Jerome felt sick upon the mere memory.

The anger fueled him, he felt rage and envy like never before, so much that it consumed him. He had to have you. But that wasn't possible. Not just now. Not just yet. Of not giving in so wholly to the sudden fluttering in his chest, the burn beneath his skin, and the precipitous awareness that prickled against his senses any time he observed you. He felt a consuming need to be there, to be closer.

He spent every day glued to you, his days consisting only of you, of his girl, he liked to think. He couldn't watch from afar for too much longer, it was tearing him apart piece by piece. He felt like kicking the door down to your house and beating his brother to a bloody pulp because it was the only thing that could possibly make him feel better about his ordeal.

Sometimes he had to pretend that your boyfriend wasn't there, just so he could make watching you two bearable. His attention was riveted on you only at times and he noted everything that made you laugh or smile. He wanted nothing more than to reveal himself to you, but he didn't. Because he needed to stay low, stay concealed for now. Because he had a plan.

He brewed his plan for weeks. He examined every detail, spying on the two of you every night he could. He became so engrossed with watching both of you that he even slowed killing, because he had to learn everything, soak it all in, get to know you more, the pet names Tom would call you, soon he would know everything there was to know, just so he could play the role of his brother for one night.

It was like you and Tom were joined at the hip. You both barely ever left one another, speaking in hushed tones over tousled bed sheets, hands entwined, as if you both knew you were being watched.

He stalked your every move as a couple, and he found that he loved it when you were alone, so he could bask in all of your splendor. He watched with growing fascination, a strange low thrum of heat pooling in his stomach, sharpening his senses and making him want to do things he was not supposed to do. He wanted to taint such perfection with his blood soaked hands and let that innocence be diminished by his own sins. You were crucial because you represented everything he had lost, every little part of him he had left behind to become what he was today. He had a problem, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was infatuated with his brother's girlfriend.

It was adoration, lust, jumbled together emotions, and wants that he was struggling to sort through. He was, no matter how subliminally, attempting to push the blame for his own failings onto another, and he berated himself for that fact. The thought of having you in your bed, owning you in mind, body and soul, made feelings of excitement course through his body every time it crossed his mind. He wanted nothing more than to have you crave his touch and attention, something he would gladly give you. Having you cry out his name and beg him night after night, he would relish in it.

Then he couldn't take it anymore. He needed more. One day the ginger got really lucky, surprisingly. His brother was going to be out for the day, something about taking care of family matters. Which meant Jerome had you all to himself. That was when he snuck into your house and stole the clothes he needed to pose as his brother.

Jerome looked into the mirror after he slipped his brother's attire on his body. Raptly, he watched his lips as he formed the words, listening carefully to the sounds the consonants made when they tumbled off his tongue. It leaped past his lips and grew larger and larger in the ensuing silence, until it was so big that it filled the entire room.

"I love you, sweetie," he told his reflection, perfecting Tom's thick accent, "I love you."

Then he cleared his throat, smirking wide before he moved away from the mirror, ready to start his day as someone else. He opened the door to leave the room, stepping out so he could search for your whereabouts in the house. 

To his surprise, you walked up to him, a stunned expression on your face, eyes wide and mouth agape before you spoke. "Tom! What are you doing here? I thought you already left. Did you forget something?" you tilted your head to the side, a soft smile playing on your lips when you said the last part. You rushed forward, pulling him against your chest in a tight, warm hug.

Jerome closed his eyes for the short moment the hug actually lasted. He drew in a deep breath and soaked in that sweet scent of yours, allowing it to course through his veins, causing all sorts of feelings to come back to life, even though they were all fleeting and short lived, they still conjured up a wild, untamed array of butterflies in his stomach. It amazed him that you had the ability to do that. Your smile was so big and genuine as he stepped back to take in your appearance. He felt his heart crumbling all over because you were so breathtakingly beautiful and he guessed you probably still didn't even know it.

He swallowed a gulp, hoping that his voice mimicked his brother's as perfect as it was when he practiced it alone, "Maybe I just wanted to see you because I missed you," he added a half smile and a shrug as his heart sunk even further, like a leaf abandoned in the wind and slowly, but surely, losing the power of flotation. He mentally kicked himself over and over again, hoping it was enough to fool you, and that you wouldn't suspect anything peculiar about his body language or tone of voice.

"But Tom, you said this was really important, that it couldn't wait," you told him with a slight frown.

He nearly lost his mind because of the close contact between you two, trying to keep himself at ease before he said anything else. This was going to be tougher than he thought. But he knew he could keep up the facade, as long as he used up all the information he gathered when he observed the two of you then everything would be fine. So far you didn't have a clue so he was doing something right.

"I figured it could wait, this couldn't though," he whispered before he turned your face upwards, smiling down into your irises that shimmered with love and adoration and just a hint of worry before he pressed his lips to the waiting pair. You smiled into the kiss, and he reveled at the softness he simply didn't know if he could get used to but he most definitely wanted to try. Your hands reached up to his shoulders as your mouths moved in a practiced dance, lips sliding against each other as you both turned your heads for different angles, determined to find the most comfortable right then.

You broke the kiss shortly only to say, "Are you really sure it can wait? It sounded important, Tom," you paused for a moment before you added, "I just want to make one hundred percent certain, because it didn't sound like it could when you were on the phone," you told him, a troubled look taking over your features. You sought his reassurance, which was what he quickly gave you.

"No, it can wait, I'd rather be with you tonight," he whispered, and he thought that the accent that he was sure he couldn't ever get used to was worth it if he was going to be with you. "Promise. Let's just forget about everything else," he told you, and he nearly cursed under his breath, hoping that was something his brother would say.

You nodded in response before he kissed you again, this time with more urgency than the last. He slid his hands up along your sensitive sides to your neck, cupping your jaw and pulling your face closer, holding it to his and tangling his fingers in the strands at the nape of your neck. You angled your leg up, hooking it over his thigh and tangling you two together. He sensed your subtle enthusiasm, and he could feel his heart skip a beat as well as a slow, low heat building in his chest from your affections.

"What a lucky shit," Jerome thought, envying his brother that he was the one who got to end each and every day with you by his side. He wanted that. He was the one who deserved that, who deserved you. He wrapped both his arms tightly around your hips and hugged your body close as he ran his tongue along the full bottom lip, feeling your smile as his tongue darted out to twist with yours. You happily obliged, mapping out the area that you thought was so well-known to you, allowing yourself to trace every crevice, running along the smooth wall of his cheeks, and once again coaxing his tongue into play.

Allowing you to win, he pulled back for air, gasping heatedly as he gazed lustfully into eyes that were half-lidded and glazed with want. He smirked invitingly, letting one of his hands gently caress down smooth skin, his fingers tracing light veins in your neck, down to your collarbone and running along there before dipping into your shirt, teasing the buttons open. He moved his mouth to the underside of your jaw, pressing hot, opened mouth kisses against the flawless skin and listening proudly to low moans rumbling in your throat.

"Something's different about you," you whispered, and he nearly jolted when the words came out of your mouth but fortunately they were followed by a coy giggle which assured him that he had nothing to worry about. "I'm not complaining, though."

"I just," he paused to pepper the top of your chest with eager kisses before he continued, "want you so much," he finished. You were moaning and gasping at your lover's ministrations, feeling your body begin to heat up, starting in your chest and moving lower. He somehow knew just where to touch you, dragging fingers against your waist, across the hollow at your throat, around your hips to make you shudder at the pleasurable tingling sensation his ginger, feather-light touches left behind.

You whined in impatience, pulling his face back to yours, capturing his kiss-swollen lips with your own and practically devouring them. He began slowly and sensually grinding against you, rubbing his now-straining erection in between your thighs, causing a shot of pure electric pleasure shooting through him that elicited a pleased and wanton moan from your lips that he smirked at and swallowed as your tongues entwined once again.

His hands finally found the edge of your shirt, traveling up underneath to caress the delicate skin of your abdomen, tracing mindless patterns along your waist, dragging up to hardened nipples and teasing them further. You inhaled deeply, using some effort to keep your breathing even. He yearned to touch every single part of your body, now that it was here, he didn't want to miss out on anything, he had to make the most of it. He reveled and enjoyed the high-pitched mewls emitting from your mouth, eating them up with every swipe of his tongue inside your mouth. He pulled his hand out from under your shirt and leaned forward, opening the door to your room with a hand all without breaking the heated lip-lock.

Slamming the door behind him, he brought you to the bed, the bed he had been wishing for days to take you upon. He pressed a lingering kiss to your lips before he slowly pulled away. 

"Your phone has to be off, I don't want any interruptions," he snatched your phone in his hand from your nightstand, hissing under his breath when he saw that you had a couple of new text messages from Tom before he switched it off and threw it somewhere that you didn't quite catch. You didn't have much time to react before he was pressed back against your body. 

His eyes searched your face as he brushed the back of his fingers against your cheek, trailing them down the side of your neck. His touch sent a chill through your entire body.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as his fingers traced down to your clavicle, caressing against the side of your breast. You could feel the heat pulsing inside of your stomach, your cheeks reddening with embarrassment when he told you that. His hands found their way to your hips and he pulled you against him. You bit your bottom lip to keep from gasping, feeling how hard he was through his pants. The heat in your stomach only grew hotter, pulsing into your pelvis and pooling in between your legs. He wanted you desperately, and he knew once he got started that he wouldn't want to stop, not until you were completely undone by him.

As if sensing your thoughts, he gave you a lazy smirk and pressed his lower body into yours, keeping your ass back into the soft cushion of the mattress. "Tell me what you want, baby."

The words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop them, "I want you."

"How badly?" he teased your lips with his, bringing them in closer just to pull them away. You felt the tips of his fingers barely slip up inside of your blouse, caressing the divot of your hips.

"So badly," you breathed, tilting your head back as his hands moved higher along your waist, pushing your blouse up and leaving your midriff bare. His touch was electrifying, and you were quickly falling into a drunken stupor. You wanted more.

"Hey, how about," his voice lowered into a quiet growl. "I'll give you what you want," he lifted your blouse up past your breasts, leaving it resting atop your chest. He cupped your breasts harshly, his fingers digging into the soft skin, making you utter a loud squeak upon the surprising change of treatment you were certainly not used to, but you had no objections to being manhandled a little. Though still, you wondered what had provoked this inner beast in him, it was alluring and different and exciting, so many things at once that you became so desperate to soak it all in. He nearly tore off your bra, unclasping it in a hurry and allowing it to drop. He had to force himself not to ogle at them for too long, but seeing them up this close, he had plenty trouble with that. His thumbs grazed over your peaks, hardening them with his touch. He went on, "...if you do everything I say, without question."

You slowly met his gaze with wide eyes, swallowing hard. "Yes, yes, I'll do whatever you say," you answered quickly, much to his delight. He kissed you once, barely brushing your lips with his.

"Good. Now close your eyes," he told you.

You did as you were told, trying not to feel too vulnerable without your sight. Your heart was hummingbird wings inside of your chest as he slowly pulled your blouse over your head, throwing it aside carelessly. Before you could lower your arms, he seized your wrists in one hand and forced them against the wall above your head. He tightened his grip as his free hand worked its way from your breast, slowly up to your neck, his fingers almost creating a noose around it. You whimpered as he lightly compressed his grasp around your throat.

Again, he kissed you softly, just once before pulling away, as if to reassure you. "You'll submit to me no matter what, right?" he asked, feeling an irresistible need to hear you repeat it. "Do you think you can do that?"

You couldn't stop shaking, though it wasn't out of fear, you were stunned at how arousing this all was, it was all new and nothing like the way Tom treated you. Tom was always gentle, romantic, and constantly asking questions to make sure you were comfortable with whatever you two did, which wasn't all too much. He was so passionate and loving which you adored, but this was something else entirely. He certainly never had this strange, sensual pressure on your neck like you were receiving now.

Your voice was barely above a whisper, "Yes, anything."

His tongue traced gently along your bottom lip, and you moaned quietly into his mouth. "Tom," you sighed, your lover's name rolling pleasantly off of your tongue, but he didn't want to hear that name once tonight, so he had to find a substitute for something else.

He couldn't help the growl that came out when he told you, "Don't call me that, tonight, you're going to call me Daddy, got it?" he yanked you closer by his firm hold on your neck to accentuate his point.

"Yes, Daddy," you murmured, and he loved the way it sounded, it made him never want to let you go.

"Look at me, baby," he ordered. You shuddered at the authoritative tone of his voice, it wasn't something you expected, even in the slightest. You opened your eyes, and his gaze immediately demanded the attention of yours. He relinquished his grasp on your neck, moving his hand to the front of your leggings and deftly unlacing them before letting go of your wrists. You placed your hands upon his shoulders as his fingers tucked into the band of your leggings and slowly slid them down past your thighs, knees, calves, massaging his hands into you as he lowered himself onto one knee. Once he had the garment around your ankles, he gently lifted each foot to remove the piece of clothing before tossing it away.

You could feel your entire body heating up from the exposure, being left only in your bottom undergarments. His gaze raked over your body, his eyes hungry, and you tried not to feel so self-conscious which was weird because you had been exposed like this several times before, but this time something just felt so much different, so it couldn't help but make you nervous.

As if hearing your thoughts, he lifted himself up, smoothing his hands up the side of your body as he kissed slowly up your stomach, along the valley of your breasts, until his lips eventually found your neck. Each kiss sent a wave of pleasure rippling to your pelvis. "You're so perfect," he muttered into your skin. His breath was hot against your ear as he growled, "The things I want to do to you..." 

You couldn't help your hands clutching tightly onto his shoulders, your nails digging into his flesh, as he reduced you to a hot, lusty mess. Your lower body squirmed beneath his, your desire for him seeping into the fabric of your panties. You didn't know how much of this you could take. You needed more.

He chuckled at your eagerness, taking your face gently in his hands and kissing you with fervor. He slipped his tongue into your mouth, stroking it against yours, and he knew he would never bore of kissing your sweet lips. You could feel the smirk on his lips as you seemed to melt against him, goading his tongue into your mouth before sucking on it hungrily. A guttural moan rose from his chest, the sound sending tingles down your spine. He slid a hand up into your hair, entangling his fingers in the strands. You released a muffled yelp when he moved his free hand away from your face and tucked it into your panties, sliding his middle finger along your slit and spreading your lips apart.

"You're so wet," he whispered hoarsely, continuing to move his finger up and down across your clit. 

"Daddy," you whimpered, your legs trembling beneath your weight, his touch sending ripples of pleasure between your slick thighs. "Uhn... Please..."

He obliged, sliding one finger inside of you and curling it against your most sensitive wall. Your first reaction was to bury your face into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle the moan that threatened to burst out of you. Jerome didn't seem to approve of that. He gripped your hair taut in his hand and pulled your head back, forcing you to look up at him.

"Don't you dare hide your face from me," he lowered his voice into a warning grumble as he gave his order, one of which you readily followed. Your eyes were wide as you stared up at his hard face. Still, as firm as he was being with you, he hadn't inflicted an ounce of pain, and the thought made your chest swell.

Still holding your head back, his face softened. He lowered his lips to your throat where your heart beat was the most prominent, suckling gently at your skin as he inserted a second finger into you, gliding it in and out, crooking them against that savory spot. He pressed his thumb against your clit, circling it slowly to heighten your pleasure. You couldn't contain yourself, your feverish pants caught in between blissful moans.

"God, I love this side of you," you said around a ragged breath. He smirked at that.

He was enthralled by the sight before him, of you writhing and pleading for his touch, it was everything he could have hoped for, unraveling before his very eyes. Every sound and tremble of your body shot straight to his erection. Even at his steady pace, the pressure inside of you already started to build and the ache was nearly unbearable.

He traced his lips up to your ear. "Come for me, dollface," he commanded. "I want to know how loud I can make you scream."

You shuddered, tightening your walls around him. His fingers moved quicker now, creating a sleek, wet noise each time he entered you. Your whole body quivered, head throwing back as a loud moan escaped your lips. You could hardly breathe as your pleasure piqued and you cried out. Your eyes rolled back, body tensing and twitching against him. Your mind went completely numb as the bodily sensation of your orgasm took over your entire being. Your legs finally failed you and they dropped onto the mattress helplessly.

He wrapped his arms around you, his hand gently stroking your head, pulling you close so that your forehead was resting against his chest. You felt your heart hammering inside of your chest as he held you against him. Your body trembled as you nuzzled your face into the warmth of his chest, and it made him ache for you even more. For the first time he felt safe and loved, only making him more determined now than ever to truly make you his. He wanted to keep doing this, he wanted to do so much more with you. He felt illuminated by his own desire for you.

The warmth pulsing in between your thighs hadn't at all subsided. "Daddy," you whispered, your body trembling. You didn't know if you could wait any longer. Whatever little resolve you previously possessed, he had utterly broken you out of it. "I need you..."

He moved back a little, letting your hands remain on his chest so you could steady yourself. He loosened his trousers along with his underwear and pushed them down past his hips until they fell to his ankles. Taking your hand from his chest, he lowered it to his member and wrapped your fingers around its base, having you stroke him slowly. Your chest rose and fell with your quickened breaths as you glanced down to marvel at him, your eyes widening at how thick and warm he was against your palm. You tightened your grip around him as you continued to stroke up and down his length, chewing at your bottom lip. He tilted his head back, groaning, and you reveled in the sound. It aroused you immensely knowing that you could draw that out of him.

You wanted to hear more. As much as you wanted him to take you right this instant, you reserved to wait a little longer. At the moment, he wasn't restraining you in any way so you took the opportunity to lower yourself onto your knees before him. You kept your gaze on him as he glanced down at you, his eyes heavily lidded as he drank in the erotic sight of you on your knees in front of him.

You took the head of his member into your mouth and slowly swirled your tongue around it, sucking on it gently as you continued to pump your hand along his shaft. "Oh fuck," he gasped, sweeping your hair away from your face and gathering most of it in his hand as he rested it at the back of your head. Your eyes never left his as you took him deeper and deeper into your mouth, his tip barely knocking at the entrance of your throat each time you moved your head forward. You moaned around his member, savoring the feeling of his velvet skin sliding along your tongue and lips. He was so unbelievably hard in your mouth and you could only imagine how it would feel when he was finally inside of you.

You could feel yourself getting wetter as you inched closer to his base, relishing in each groan that sounded from his chest. "Fuck," he cursed again, his breathing growing heavier by the second. The desire was aflame and flickering within his irises. You were nearly tipped over the edge as he started to thrust into your mouth, gripping at your hair so you could no longer moved. He forced himself deep into your throat and you suppressed the need to gag, focusing instead on the sound of ecstasy that reverberated from his throat.

He fucked your mouth slowly, at first. You loved how he wasn't gentle and considerate, because you were bored with gentle and considerate. You wanted him to dominate you, to treat you rough, to use his mouth, to fuck your mouth until you both hurt. You let out a pitiful moan and he immediately started snapping his hips rhythmically with the motions of your mouth. He held your head tightly between his hands, making sure you didn't move and kept you right where he wanted, right where he needed.

He started panting loudly, half-choked back moans escaping his mouth with every thrust of his hips. "You're such a good girl, sucking my dick like this. This was what you needed, wasn't it? You should have told me you liked being treated like a slut and I would have done so sooner," he said around heavy breaths.

His member and wet slapping noises it made as it slammed into your mouth drowned out most of your moans. He couldn't get enough of this, even if he wanted to, he only wished he had acted this plan out sooner.

Your own spit was everywhere – running down your face, slathered over his member, sticking in his public hair, dripping down his balls, and you felt completely helpless against his harsh thrusts but you loved it. You sped up the bobbing of your head, only bringing him closer to the edge as his groans grew louder.

"Shit," he gasped, his rhythm breaking. "Fucking beautiful."

You groaned in response and then suddenly your nose was slammed into his damp skin, his member filling your mouth completely. His hand grew to a tight fist around your hair, gathering all of it completely as he yanked you as close as possible, hitting the back of your throat repeatedly until his pace started to slowly falter, hinting that he was so very close. You choked slightly and tears started prickling at your eyes, but all you could feel was the hot pulse of his member in your mouth, the hot ropes of come splashing down your throat, the long fingers pulling painfully on your hair.

He gasped harshly through his release, sounding far too breathless to moan or shout. You could hardly breathe yourself. He held your head down tightly as you swallowed every drop of his essence, his hold weakening after he came until he slipped his sweaty hand down from your messy strands.

You were used to being treated like a lady in bed, not a wanton slut, which was why this aggression was all so unfamiliar. Though, you loved it, it was new and exciting, and everything you found yourself fantasizing about. You longed for this kind of dominance, being completely at his mercy. 

The bitter taste of his come lingered in your throat, and you couldn't remember the last time you swallowed so much. Tom didn't fill your mouth when you sucked him off, he thought the idea would repulse you so he usually ended up spraying it on your breasts or holding himself back enough until you two made love. But the man before you who you thought was Tom, didn't even ask if you wanted to swallow or not, which aroused you far more than you thought it would.

Without warning, he pulled himself out of your mouth and you gasped for air. He pushed your body back against the mattress, hooking both of your legs around his waist to keep you as close as possible against him, pinning you to the bed.

"You're driving me crazy," he growled, the hunger in his eyes as fervent as ever. You felt him move your panties aside and trace the tip of his member up and down your slit. You shuddered in anticipation, the unbearable ache in your pelvis returning. "Beg me," he ordered. His body was so hot against yours that you could already feel a thin layer of sweat forming on your skin.

"Daddy, please..." you whined, gripping at his shoulders. Your heart was a hammer beating frantically at your breast bone, it was a little embarrassing for you because you weren't used to being told to beg, it usually just came out. You were really starting to wonder what provoked this change in him, but little did you know that it was not your Tom you were in bed with.

"Please, what?" he asked, needing to hear you say it because he relished in having his brother's girlfriend beg for him to fuck you, it made him want you even more.

"Please, Daddy, fuck me!" you cried out, the desperation dripping from your tongue. "Take me, Daddy, please fuck me!" you whimpered.

He roughly grabbed the front of your panties and ripped them clean off of you before burying his member deep inside of your wet, warm sex. You inhaled sharply, voice caught in your throat due to the sheer pleasure that rocked every nerve in your body.

He filled every inch inside of you, stretching your walls more than you could have ever imagined. If was almost too much for you to take. As soon as you had your arms securely around his neck, he slammed into you again, forcing out another wail of ecstasy from your lungs.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking amazing," he grunted as he continued to pound you into the bed, making the headboard creak against the wall in protest, breathing raggedly through his teeth. Soon enough, he fell into a luscious rhythm, thrusting in as soon as you came sliding down his shaft, only to send you right back up. His hand was at your throat again, squeezing harder than before, barely giving you any room to breathe.

You were losing your mind to the euphoria, each penetration sending a shock of pleasure surging into your abdomen, eliciting moan after carnal moan. At first, you felt a hint of fear at how constricting his grip was around your neck but soon enough, the concern melted away. The lack of air clouded your other senses, compelling you to focus only on each brutal entry he made into your body.

"Daddy, please don't stop!" you pleaded, your voice barely sounding past the compression on your throat.

As if just to spite you for giving him an order, he stopped abruptly and pulled out, leaving you feeling utterly empty. He loosened his grip on your throat only to slide his hand to the back of your neck. The air and blood flooded to your head all at once, blackening your vision. Just as you thought your body was going to fall limp to the bed from the sudden rush to your brain, he changed position and rolled you over to your stomach.

He took a handful of your hair, pushing you down and bending you over, pressing the side of your face against the tussled sheets. He gathered your arms and folded them behind your back, holding them together tightly with one hand, the strength behind it only creating more cause for your arousal. Tom never fucked you doggy style, and Jerome knew that, so he figured he should give you a taste of what it was like. You hardly had enough time to register what was happening before he impaled you again, the thickness of him spreading your walls even further with how he had your body subdued.

The unchaste, wicked pleasure overwhelmed you as he ravished you like a beast, his engorged member searing into you repeatedly. His hips smacked loudly against your ass but the sound was drowned out by your enraptured howls and his feral groans. Your wet lust dripped along your inner thighs as your soaking sex swallowed his member again and again, absolutely ravenous.

"Scream for me," he growled, punishing you with each thrust. "I want the entire fucking world to know that you're mine."

"Oh, Daddy!" you screamed out a dozen times over. "I'm yours!" you sobbed, the pleasure that was rapidly building inside of you was becoming excruciating as he carried you to the edge. A few more moments of this and he would push you right off of it, sending you into rapturous abyss. "Daddy, oh, Daddy, I'm yours!"

He lowered his head down to press wet, nipping kisses along the side of your neck. As you began to shiver against the mattress, he responded by pulling your flesh between his teeth. You moaned from the pain that blossomed at each bite and at the soothing tongue that followed it, and fresh wetness pooled between your legs. You tilted your neck to offer more as his body rolled frantically up into your own. And always, always he laved the reddening flesh with his tongue and a sprinkling of sort kisses. Jerome couldn't help himself, he wanted to leave something behind that you would remember him by when the secret came out who you were really sleeping with. It took you by surprise because Tom never marked you like this, but you loved it so much. You knew you would love being manhandled, but you could never anticipate how much until it became a reality.

The movement of his hips against yours became more erratic with each thrust, filling the room with the wooden clap of the bed against the wall. Your clenching walls must have warned him that you were reaching your limit; he slowed his pace, easing himself out of you. You whimpered at his absence, unprepared for the sudden cessation. But then he quickly turned you over flat on your back before climbing on top of you.

His eyes were gentle again as he searched your face, bringing a hand to your cheek and stroking your cheekbone with his thumb. "You're so fucking perfect," he breathed before tenderly kissing you.

You tried to remember how to kiss, half-delirious from the heat that stilled throbbed between your legs. You welcomed his tongue in past your lips and he was taking the time to explore your mouth now all over again. His hand cupped one of your swollen breasts, squeezing it gently as he rolled a hardened nipple between his fingers. A soft moan from your throat muffled against his mouth, his gentle shift making your heart swell and ache inside of your chest. He wanted it to last forever: the strained sounds of both of your breaths, the slow, sweet movements of your bodies in perfect rhythm. It was a night to remember, for sure. It was a night that would keep him warm at the end of all things.

He pulled his lips away just enough to whisper, "I want to make you come again, baby."

He slowly sheathed himself back inside of you, stopping only when he was as deep as your body would allow him to be. You inhaled in a soft gasp, savoring the sensation of every inch of his member gradually filling you once again, and you wrapped your legs around his waist. He crushed his lips against yours for another sultry kiss as he began thrusting into you, long and deep, letting you feel his entire length with each insertion. This man was unraveling you, thread by thread, inch by inch. Unrestrained, you smoothed your hands up along his chest, reveling in its density, feeling his muscle tense each time he slid into you. Your hands traveled over his shoulders to wrap around his neck securely.

You broke away from his lips as you exhaled a ragged breath, looking up at him with nothing but love, which he knew he would miss when this was all over. No one ever looked at him like that, and for the object of his affections to gaze into his eyes like he meant the world to you was breath-taking. It made him loathe his brother all the more.

He gradually quickened his pace, driving his hips into yours harder again and again. You squeezed your eyes shut as your body was overtaken once more by the pleasure he ruthlessly inflicted upon you. You arched your back, as if that would help to absorb the constant harsh impact of his hips. It didn't. As his pace became more and more unrelenting, your moans grew louder, uncontrollable, which he delighted in every single one.

The blood was thrumming through the veins in your head, the pressure in your abdomen taking no time to build again as he continued to pound into you. You were close, so close. His entire body was tensing and you knew he was closing in on his own release as well. Your insides were on fire, growing hotter by the second, until they finally erupted, sending shock waves of pleasure all throughout your entire being.

You tossed your head back, screaming out your orgasm. Your body convulsed beneath his, overwhelmed by the continued collision of your hips. You couldn't take it. The pleasure was sharp and agonizing – it was too much. But he wasn't stopping.

"That's right," he growled, "let the neighbors hear you, let them know what you sound like when you come for me," he finished. His words sent your head spinning. You clutched at his upper arms, as if you would lose yourself completely if you dared to let go. Finally, with one last deep thrust, you felt his body turn rigid and he released a strained cry, deep from his chest, as he spilled every drop of his hot seed inside you.

Your screams hushed down to quiet whimpers as the ache finally began to subside, feeling his member twitch and throb against your clenching walls. Your entangled bodies were drenched in sweat, a wave of lethargy hitting you both. He collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard, but made sure to roll a bit and not land his weight on you. Your entire body felt weak and limp and you didn't know how long it would be until you could move again, which was certainly very new. You laid there, completely and utterly undone. Your head was swimming, as if you couldn't believe anything that happened tonight. 

You were both an inelegant sprawl twisted in the bed sheets, a tangle of limbs as you caught your breath together. He felt you breathing against him, hot air puffing out across his neck and collarbone, your soft breasts pressed onto his chest with every rapid in and out. There was a beautiful rhythm to be found there, between your ragged breathing and his own frantic heartbeat. 

The stench of sex only served as a reminder of what he could have, but could not keep. That was when reality set its way in. He didn't want to let you go. Being with you tonight, he wasn't sure how he could bear to part ways. He was trapped in a trance before you finally spoke up and said, "That was amazing, I never came so hard before, what's gotten into you?" you giggled breathlessly against his chest, and the corner of his lips pulled up into a wide smirk when he heard that. 

"I wanted to try something different, didn't want you to get bored with me if we kept doing the same things," he chuckled with you, recalling all the times he watched you and Tom together, nearly gritting his teeth at the memories. 

"I would never get bored with you, Daddy, since that's what you like to be called now," you replied with a warm smile, which only made his heart throb when you looked at him with such fondness. He knew you would hate him when you found out you just accidentally cheated on your boyfriend, but he decided to make every second count. "Can we please do that again, soon? When I can move again?" you pleaded, leaning up to plant lazy kisses on his neck, making him groan quietly in delight. 

"Of course we can, it'd be my pleasure," he promised. 

"You're so amazing, I didn't ever want it to end. God, it was like you were a different person entirely," you breathed out, coy giggles spilling through your lips. He laughed at that, finding it amusing that you still had no clue. 

"You were just as amazing," he praised. Suddenly, he lifted your chin up in his hand, his eyes piercing yours, trying to match the same fond look that you held in your gaze. "I love you," he told you in a whisper. He hoped it didn't sound funny or odd in any way, it surely did in his mind, because he hadn't ever said that to anyone.

"I love you too, Tom," you quickly replied, the words coming out naturally, as if you had said it a thousand times before, and that only hurt him more. Knowing that this whole time you thought it was your lover. He knew he should feel regret, though, instead he felt anything but that. He deserved this, as wrong as it was. He believed he deserved this kind of love from you, and it wasn't fair that you belonged to his brother, when you should be his. 

As you both laid together for a long few moments, steadily your pulses and breathing calmed. Dazedly, he noted how some of his muscles ached – little twinges prickling at him with any movement. 

"Hey, you would never leave me, right?" he asked you suddenly.

The question caught you a little off guard, but you were quick to reassure him. It didn't bother you because Tom always reassured you when you were feeling insecure about something, so you wanted to do the same thing for him.

"Of course not, I love you, and you really have nothing to worry about after tonight," you reassured, uttering another soft laugh. "I've been waiting for you to manhandle me a little, I knew it was in you," you continued, "I don't want to be with anyone else but you, and I would only let you treat me like that," you smiled weakly and reached for his hand, entwining your fingers together and holding it tightly in yours. He smirked at that, you were telling him everything he wanted to hear, and it boosted his ego more than he ever thought it would for him to know that he could make you feel so much better than Tom. But it still hurt, because this was possibly the only and the last time he would ever get this chance again with you.

"Right. And I'm never leaving you, ever," he told you, and scooped you up closer in his arms, even though you two were as close as could be, and you continued to laugh when he did. He brought his hand to yours again, linking your fingers together in a tight hold.

"That's right, we're not going to let anything break us apart," you assured and then added. "Hey we're still going to eat out at that diner tomorrow, right? I really want to go there with you," you told him, your eyes twinkling as you spoke each word.

He found himself examining that twinkle for as long as he could because he knew he wasn't going to be seeing it for much longer. He lifted the back of your hand to his mouth before he planted a gentle kiss on it and replied with a lazy smirk, "Of course we're going, wouldn't miss it."

"Good!" you chirped and nuzzled your face into his chest. He held your head there with a hand, hoping that this moment would last forever, if only he could stop time, and that you would always be his, like you were right now. 

But it was all so short lived when your phone started to ring from under your bed. The second you pulled away from him, he felt a sense of dread, and everything that you two experienced seemed to flash before his eyes. He hoped with every fiber of his being that it wasn't who he thought it was. He hoped it was some friend of yours, just anyone else but his brother. You reached under the bed until you finally found it and answered. 

"Hello?" you asked when you held the phone to your ear.

"Hey sweetie, you aren't busy right now, are you? I really need to talk to you," Tom said in a concerned tone, and you nearly froze on the spot when you heard your lover's voice, who was supposed to be the one in bed with you, not out somewhere else.

Your mouth was agape, and you stood silent so Tom asked, "Hello? Are you still with me?"

You slowly turned your head to see if the man in your bed was still there, which he wasn't, the space he filled just moments ago was empty, his clothes gone. "I-I have to go, Tom, I really have to go. I'll call you later, I'm so so sorry," you stuttered and hung up the phone, dropping it on the bed when you realized that you just slept with his evil twin brother, and not the man who was far away at his parent's house. You were sick to your stomach as your eyes filled to the brim with hot tears and felt like the worst girlfriend in the entire world for not figuring it out. You scrambled off the bed in search for your clothes, slipping them on hastily as you choked back half sobs, trying to calm your nerves and ease your harsh breath.

When you exited your room, you rushed to the door to leave the house, but Jerome cornered you up against the wall, grinning wickedly with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Get out of my way!" you yelled, slapping him right across the face with your hand the second he wouldn't budge. He whipped his head back from the sudden impact, his cheek quickly reddening up and started to sting immediately, but he only laughed when his gaze returned to yours.

"Aw c'mon dollface, don't be so angry. Didn't we have so much fun together? Didn't I make you feel good?" he teased, his grin widening when he reached his hand out to caress your cheek but you only batted it away instantly.

"You shut the fuck up! You... You took advantage of me!" you shouted at him, hot tears dripping sliding down both sides of your face. "You're the one that Tom always warned me about to stay away from! You're that sicko who killed his mother!"

"That's a bit cruel, doll, didn't think you had a mean bone in your body," he quipped, and continued to laugh as if this was all some big joke. "You had so much more fun with me though, what was it that you said?" he thought for a moment before he acted like it just came to him. "Oh yes, now I remember, 'can we do that again soon when I can walk?'" he teased and quickly added. "The answer is still yes, offer's always out there. You were so much fun, I can see why my brother loves you so much," he cackled, and you glowered at him with red eyes that were fuming with anger, replacing the adoring and tender look that filled them only moments ago.

"You are a psychopath! Get out of my house, now! And don't you ever show your face here again. I-I have a gun, that I'm not afraid to use," you stumbled on the last part, shoving him away with fumbling hands. "You're disgusting, I hate you!"

"You didn't seem to think that just moments ago, you were calling out again and again 'Daddy! Daddy! Please keep fucking me!' Don't stop!'" he mocked your tone of voice, taunting you with roars of his laughter. You smacked your hand against his face again, only harder this time, your teeth gritted and eyes flaring with anger.

"Get. Out. Now," you repeated, chest heaving with the rapid increase of your heartbeat from the animosity you felt. "Don't make me say it again. I will call the police if I have to," you warned him in a lower tone that threatened to raise in volume if he didn't listen.

"Fine, fine, don't miss me too much when I'm gone," he winked at you before walking to the door, stopping only to blow a kiss your way, just to rub salt in the wound. "I'll see you tomorrow, I was promised a date, so don't you forget it!" he exclaimed and continued, "Oh and let me know when your legs can move again!"

You opened your mouth to speak but he already slammed the door shut. And you were alone. You hurried to your room to grab your phone, fingers shaking violently as tears rushed down your face without a sign of stopping anytime soon. You didn't see it, you didn't know how you couldn't have when all the signs were there of him acting like a completely different person but you still didn't. What made you feel even worse was how you had the best time of your life, it was without a doubt, the best sexual experience you ever had. You redialed Tom's number, and all you could think about was how you needed to beg him for his forgiveness after accidentally cheating on him with his twin brother, but also loving it, though you didn't think you could say that part. Fear gripped your heart as you waited for him to pick up, and you truly wondered if everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope ya'll enjoy! I appreciate comments and feedback! xoxo


End file.
